


Исцеление

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [8]
Category: Bloodborne, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dark, Drama, M/M, Old Yharnam, Plague, The Old Hunters, Victorian, lycanthropy, trepanning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Говорят, в Церкви Исцеления готовят особую кровь, способную излечить любые болезни… Беглец, который не смог стать врачом, прибыл в Ярнам, чтобы спасти своего возлюбленного.
Relationships: Anders/Karl Thekla
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Исцеление

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не давало покоя существование аналога усмирению из мира ДА в реальной истории.  
> Предупреждение: Здесь допущены некоторые вольности в медицине и истории, но сошлёмся на то, что в другой вселенной можно всё. А также предполагаю, что в мире Бладборна за пределами Ярнама существует католическая церковь.

– Ох… Ну что же ты… – Андерс извлёк нож из руки Карла и аккуратно развернул его ладонь, чтобы осмотреть порезанный палец. – Нужно быть осторожнее, – мягко пожурил он и вздохнул, глядя, как кровь, стекая по подушечке, капает на разделочную доску и недорезанные овощи. – Болит?

– Да, – равнодушно ответил Карл.

Андерс кивнул, прикусив губу, встал с табурета и потянулся к докторскому саквояжу, который украл при побеге, – но осёкся на полпути, качнув головой, взял с тумбы стеклянный шприц и наполнил остатками крови из последнего пузырька. Обеззаразив иглу над свечой, Андерс снова вернулся к пациенту.

Карл не шевельнулся, увидев его со шприцом, хотя они уже проделывали эту процедуру много раз, а Андерс снова и снова терпеливо объяснял, что делать и как положить руку, – и давно уже не ждал вскрика или хотя бы недовольного выражения лица, хотя знал, что такая толстая игла причиняет боль. Он раздобыл бы для него иглу получше, если бы мог.

Медленно вливая кровь, Андерс смотрел, как затягивается порез на пальце; ранка в сгибе локтя исчезла сразу же, как он вынул иглу.

– Ну хоть на что-то она годится, да? – невесело усмехнулся Андерс, вытирая чистой тряпицей кровь с полностью восстановившегося пальца.

– Ты прав. – Вопрос не требовал ответа, но Карл не мог этого знать.

– Кровь кончилась, – пробормотал Андерс, перекатывая в ладони пустой шприц. – Пора раздобыть ещё. Дорежь остальное и сложи в миску, – рассеянно проговорил он, махнув на разделочную доску, и выбрался из-за стола, чтобы переодеться.

– Хорошо, Андерс.

Нож мерно стучал по дереву, пока Андерс стягивал с себя домашнюю одежду. Он бросил тоскливый взгляд на Карла – тот не повернул головы, занятый тем, что ему было велено, хотя раньше ни за что не оставил бы его без внимания: ни в детстве, когда Андерс всегда мог под покровом ночи прошмыгнуть в кровать старшего товарища, чтобы пошептаться о разных невероятных вещах; ни в юности, когда Карл покинул приют и писал ему письма; ни в университете, где их дружба вдруг переплавилась во что-то потрясающее, пока они, прячась за запертыми дверьми аудитории, выстанывали в поцелуи имена друг друга, не в силах пока облечь новые удивительные чувства в иные подходящие фразы.

Отвернувшись, Андерс зажал губу зубами, стараясь не представлять рядом с собой того, кем был Карл до того, как…

Андерс зажмурился, ощущая, как кровь из прокушенной губы стекает по подбородку и, собравшись в каплю, ударяется о босую ногу. 

Щель в неровных иссохшихся половицах больно цепляла кожу на ступне – но, по крайней мере, было чисто: Андерс, должно быть, истёр слой дерева, напитанного грязью от прежних жильцов, когда они с Карлом только прибыли в Ярнам.

Тогда он ещё верил, что им поможет новое чудодейственное лекарство, разработанное в уважаемом университете Бюргенверт и распространяемое Церковью Исцеления, основанной его учёными. Молодая Церковь обещала спасти всех – даже тех, от кого иная Церковь уже отреклась.

Андерс всегда был благочестивым католиком – и когда сбегал из церковного приюта, и когда праведные плети оставляли на нём отвратительные незаживающие шрамы, и когда святой отец уводил его замаливать грехи в свою келью, – но как мог Бог одобрить то, что сделали с Карлом и другими несчастными, в ком почтенные господа находили дефект?

Возможно, новые Древние Боги, что равнодушно следили за улицами Ярнама, смогут дать ответ.

Андерс глубоко вздохнул, сжимая пальцами свои голые плечи, и вдруг осознал, что стук ножа о доску прекратился – Карл закончил работу.

Андерс расслабился и склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к беззвучному скрипу половиц за спиной. Шаги приблизились, и тёплые ладони плотно легли на его талию, с тихим шорохом кожи о кожу поднялись вверх, пересчитывая выступающие рёбра, погладили грудь и, царапнув ключицы, спустились, чтобы крепко обнять его под грудной клеткой. 

“Студенту не стоит разгуливать в таком виде перед своим преподавателем,” – насмешливо промурлыкали на ухо, защекотав бородой шею. Горячий язык влажно обвёл его ушную раковину, намекая на то, что преподаватель вовсе не против отсутствия регламентированной формы.

Андерс запрокинул голову, ощущая, как трется о его ягодицы мягкая ткань преподавательской мантии, и пытался найти в тумане достойный ответ, пока ладонь неторопливо спускалась по его животу, гладила внутреннюю сторону бедра и зарывалась пальцами в пах, лишь слегка задевая основание члена.

Из горла вырвался тихий сдавленный стон, когда ладонь крепко обхватила его и прошлась по всей длине – Андерс стыдливо обернулся, но Карл, казалось, не заметил и продолжал сидеть спиной к нему молча.

"Карл, да… ох, блядские трусики девы Марии, Карл, продолжай…" 

Хрип возле его уха стал громче и горячее, рука ускорилась, заставляя Андерса бесшумно стонать, отчаянно сглатывая рвущиеся звуки. 

"Я заставлю тебя называть каждую косточку твоего тела на латыни до изнеможения, если не прекратишь так шуметь," – проворковал Карл ему на ухо, зная, что обещание только сделает его ещё громче.

Вскрик всё же покинул его рот, как только Карл из его прошлого начал исполнять задуманное – Андерс вновь прикусил губу и, запыхавшись, тяжело дышал сквозь зубы, облокотившись о комод.

– Что случилось, Андерс? – донеслось из-за спины. – Тебе больно? “Я подумаю над тем, чтобы поставить тебе зачёт, но придётся ещё постараться.”

– Всё в порядке, – выдавил он. – Ты больше не порезался?

– Нет.

Андерс устало потёр лоб, на ощупь достал рубаху из комода и вытер об неё руку, затем бросил на пол, чтобы ногой стереть пролившиеся капли.

– Карл, я ненадолго уйду по делам, – сообщил он, одевшись, и приобнял возлюбленного за плечи. – Не трогай, пожалуйста, ничего острого, пока меня нет, хорошо?

– Хорошо, Андерс.

Карл повернул к нему голову, и Андерс, обхватив ладонями впалые бородатые щёки, поцеловал его в лоб – чуть правее от центра, стараясь не касаться затянутого рубцовой тканью кружочка, легко проминающегося внутрь черепа от давления.

– Мы вылечим тебя, Карл, обещаю, – прошептал он, не отрывая губ от горячей и влажной от испарины сероватой кожи.

У Карла снова был жар, и Андерс при всех своих познаниях в медицине не мог определить его источник. Прибыв в Ярнам за исцелением, он наткнулся на иную болезнь, которой не мог найти названия. Возможно, если бы он смог завершить учёбу в университете…

Чудодейственная кровь, что исцеляет любые болезни, давала лишь временное облегчение – затем симптомы обострялись, но Андерсу с трудом удавалось отслеживать прогрессию: Карл не мог отличить хорошее самочувствие от плохого, даже если на самом деле испытывал муки. Казалось невозможным определить и источник заражения: Карл никогда не покидал их маленькой квартирки, а Андерс не ощущал на себе ни следа схожих симптомов.

Схватив с вешалки цилиндр, Андерс быстро вышел за дверь, но тут же вернулся – он забыл докторский саквояж – и, подумав, достал из ящика очки с красивой изящной оправкой и аккуратными круглыми линзами – нужды в них не было, но ему нравилось выглядеть так, будто он работал семейным доктором, в свободное время бесплатно излечивающим бедняков.

Улица встретила его гомоном торговцев, грохотом телег о мостовую и запахом свежего хлеба из пекарни. Очаровательная жена пекаря охотно делала ему скидку за то, что он вправил кость её зятю, но Андерс всё равно с сомнением перебирал на ладони несколько гнутых монеток, пока проходил мимо, жадно втягивая носом аромат. 

Погрузившись в невесёлые мысли о предстоящих голодных днях, Андерс едва не столкнулся с группой людей в тёмных одеждах и широкополых шляпах – и тут же посторонился, уступая дорогу. Охотники Церкви Исцеления прошагали мимо, шурша длинными полами и бряцая замысловатым оружием, скрытым под кожаными плащами.

Когда он почти добрался до своей цели, откуда-то раздался пронзительный крик. Андерс замер на месте и заозирался в поисках источника: что-то ужасное происходило всего в паре кварталов от него. Женский голос наливался звериными нотками, пока не исказился до неузнаваемости и наконец – резко замолк. 

Ярнамиты вокруг шептались и обменивались догадками, а Андерс склонил голову набок и ещё некоторое время прислушивался к звенящей тишине, что нависла над ним, как только оборвался крик, но очнулся от размышлений, когда его ботинка коснулось прикатившееся яблоко. Его хозяйка стояла в паре шагов, неловко сминая в пальцах подол юбки, и рассыпалась в благодарностях, когда Андерс аккуратно вложил беглеца обратно в её корзинку. Девушка лучезарно улыбнулась ему, кокетливо глядя из-под ресниц, и Андерс рассеянно дёрнул углом рта, прежде чем продолжить путь.

В иное время он бы обязательно задержался, чтобы поболтать с ней подольше и, быть может, перевести разговор в более увлекательное русло под аккомпанемент поскрипываний чужой кровати и волнующих девичьих вскриков. Затем он бы торопливо улепётывал через окно, едва заслышав шаги хозяина дома, но обязательно поцеловал бы кокетливо подставленную ручку на прощание.

...Однако теперь его беспокоили совсем иные проблемы.

Брат Вильгельм открыл дверь на стук почти сразу – его лицо посмурнело, стоило увидеть посетителя.

– Сделке конец, – быстро выпалил он, и тут же начал оправдываться: – Они уже ищут вора, а я не хочу, чтобы меня принесли в жертву.

Жажда справедливости, пылая в каждой клетке тела Андерса, рвалась наружу, стискивая беззащитное горло пальцами, и рычала в искажённое страхом лицо обманщика: “Ты никогда больше не нарушишь ни единого договора!” 

– Но я рассчитывал на тебя! – Жалобно изогнув брови, Андерс всплеснул руками и обречённо схватился за дверь, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Вильгельм тянул ручку на себя, но Андерс был слишком разбит, чтобы обратить хоть каплю внимания на невербальные намеки. – Что же мне теперь делать? – прошептал он, в ужасе распахнув глаза, и обессиленно перевалился через порог к своему единственному гаснущему лучу надежды.

– Слушай, я тебе больше не помощник, – неловко поморщился тот, отступая назад. – Я уже расплатился с тобой сполна и…

– Но этого мало! Договор был…

– Нет никакого договора, не было и… прости, правда. – Вильгельм вздохнул, потирая лоб, и продолжал медленно пятиться от нежеланного гостя. Слушай, я правда хочу тебе помочь, потому… – Он замялся и быстро заговорил, понизив голос: – Говорят в Соборном Округе недавно видели католиков. Вроде бы ищут какого-то содомита, который прикончил четверых священников. Говорят… выдаёт себя за врача.

– И как это должно мне помочь?! – возмутился Андерс. – Католическая Церковь не даст мне крови, если я найду им их грешника!

– Да я просто… Я… Правда, прости. Тебе лучше уйти.

Вскоре Андерс плёлся прочь, мрачно разглядывая брусчатку под ногами и обдумывая слова своего бывшего единственного поставщика крови. Он и не рассчитывал на долгую и спокойную жизнь с Карлом, но надеялся, что у них будет больше времени. Преследователи уже отследили его до Ярнама и ищут врача – возможно, ему стоит лучше скрываться: он мог бы выбрать другое имя и выдавать себя за простого счетовода, но… Андерс крепче сжал ручку докторского саквояжа, где помимо медицинских инструментов одиноко звенели друг об друга два жалких пузырька с целебной кровью.

Пусть без учёной степени – он всё ещё отличный врач и никогда не станет скрывать или подавлять свой талант, даже если Церковь считает, что Андерс не имеет права жить наравне с другими. Миру придётся принять его тем, кто он есть. Слегка теплилась в душе наивная надежда, что в случае беды его прикроют ярнамиты, которым он оказывал бесплатную помощь. Доктора в Ярнаме всё ещё ценились, хотя Церковь Исцеления и спасала всех, не разделяя на богатых и бедных, и редко отказывала тем, кто отчаялся.

...За исключением Карла. “Исцеление невозможно,” – говорили они, как будто могли знать всё.

Охотники Церкви вновь встретились ему на обратном пути. Андерс торопливо посторонился, потупив голову, и с затаённым любопытством поглядывал на большой холщовый мешок, который тащил на плече один из них. Ткань напиталась тёмной влагой, что просачивалась наружу, стекала по кожаному плащу, капала на серую брусчатку, а затем исчезала под подошвами идущих следом охотников. Другой на ходу делал себе инъекцию крови, вставив пузырёк в причудливый шприц – Андерс готов был поклясться, что видел наслаждение в мелькнувшем на миг неуловимом зверином оскале, и продолжал смотреть, пока не поймал взгляд охотницы: та остановилась и обернулась, пока остальные, обходя её, шли вперёд. Андерс заметил, как рука в заляпанной кожаной перчатке переместилась к поясу, ненароком сдвигая плащ и открывая взгляду грозное зазубренное оружие и пузырьки, полные крови.Он поспешно отвернулся, краем глаза наблюдая, как охотница теряет к нему интерес и уходит вслед за другими.

Андерс отправился дальше, как только охотники скрылись из виду, но, едва сделав несколько шагов, вновь остановился и обернулся, заметив в уголке взгляда странное шевеление. Ярнамиты обходили его, замершего посреди улицы, задевали плечами и бросали недовольные комментарии, пока Андерс разглядывал серую стену с решетчатыми оконцами и острый шпиль, но не мог различить ничего, кроме неуловимой извивающейся ряби и гигантской тени на самом краю поля зрения. Отчего-то от невозможности увидеть нечто, чего не существовало в реальности, раздражение распространялось под кожей зудящим роем крошечных плотоядных насекомых. Андерс передёрнул плечами в попытках сбросить зуд, посмеялся, чтобы отогнать рой, и, наблюдая, как камни брусчатки быстро исчезают под его ботинками по пути домой, подавлял желание расчесать всё своё тело до костей.

Карл стал выглядеть лучше, когда поел свежей выпечки с сыром и молоком, что принёс Андерс, но серость больше не покидала кожу – даже после вливания крови. Улучшения с каждым днём становились всё более кратковременными, а симптомы – всё тяжелее. 

Вскоре Карл почти перестал вставать с кровати, и, меняя под ним простыни, Андерс стал чаще допускать предательскую мысль, что доктора Церкви Исцеления были правы, и даже кровослужение не в силах помочь тому, кого уже искалечила взрастившая его Церковь.

– Андерс! – взволнованно окликнула его жена пекаря, когда он проходил мимо распахнутой двери, и, грузно облокотившись о прилавок, приманила мягким пальчиком. – Ты уже слышал? – Андерс улыбнулся, разглядывая милые ямочки на её пухлом взволнованном личике, покачал головой и приблизился, чтобы было проще заговорчески перешептываться. – Кто-то убил брата Вильгельма! Я знаю, вы с ним были дружны…

Андерс почувствовал, как брови на его лице в отчаянии ползут вверх, а колени слабеют, и он схватился за прилавок.

– Что произошло?

– Говорят, его тело нашли в реке, с изрезанным горлом и… – она потянулась ещё ближе и громко зашептала почти ему в ухо: – С пустыми глазницами!

– Что за монстр мог сотворить такое со священнослужителем? – в ужасе прошептал Андерс. – Да сохранят Древние Боги его праведную душу… Мы виделись всего неделю назад! Не мог же он… ох… – простонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Они разговаривали ещё некоторое время, пока женщина, пытаясь утешить, теребила Андерса по поникшему плечу и угощала вкусными рогаликами. Когда они почти распрощались, она вдруг поймала его за локоть и снова зашептала:

– В Ярнаме происходит что-то ужасное. Церковь, может, и отрицает, но по улицам бродит чума... Мальчик мой… я знаю, ты не можешь пройти мимо нуждающихся, но… будь осторожнее.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – мягко улыбнулся он.

Женщина покачала головой.

– На улицы сейчас выходить небезопасно – вот, что я тебе скажу. Говорят, даже охотников Церкви теперь находят мёртвыми.

– Значит, хорошо, что я не охотник Церкви, – невесело посмеялся Андерс, ощущая, как тёмная слизь страха и отчаяния шевелится в его животе.

То, что происходило в Ярнаме, действительно становилось труднее не замечать с каждым днём. Люди исчезали, и всё чаще обнаруживались их обглоданные останки. Лекарства, что вскоре начала выдавать Церковь, прекратив заминать существование пепельной крови, были неэффективны – как и жертвоприношения, которые порой устраивали отчаявшиеся ярнамиты прямо на улицах. Очередь страждущих попасть в безопасные приюты Церкви Исцеления растянулась до невообразимых границ; всё реже охотники сопровождали наиболее везучих счастливцев в их новые убежища – но чаще обнажали своё хитрое оружие. Постепенно они позабыли о скрытности и осторожности. От непрерывной работы могильщики валились с ног, а гробы оставляли прямо на улицах. 

Андерс по-прежнему не ощущал на себе симптомов болезни, но внимательно следил за Карлом и всеми изменениями в его состоянии. Положительный эффект от крови совсем перестал проявляться, и сколько бы он ни экспериментировал с дозировками и частотой вливаний, его возлюбленному с каждым днём становилось только хуже.

Запахи жертвенного огня, страха и крови стали привычными спутниками для любого, кто рисковал выйти на улицу, поэтому Андерс не сразу заметил неладное и ускорил шаг, приближаясь к необычному столпотворению.

– Что происходит? – спросил он первого попавшегося мужчину.

– Церковь забаррикадировала мост в Центральный Ярнам, – ответил тот, прижимая к груди шляпу. – Как же мне теперь попасть к дочке?..

– Говорят, дорога в Соборный Округ тоже перекрыта, – раздалось рядом с ним. Словам вторил гомон множества взволнованных голосов. – Это распоряжение викария! – выкрикнул кто-то, и Андерс не стал слушать продолжения.

Он мчался по улицам, перепрыгивая через брошенные гробы, оплетённые цепями, и срезал через переулки, кусал губы от недоброго предчувствия, отшатнулся от безумца, вдруг выскочившего на него с топором, и, зацепившись за что-то ногой, упал – но тут же вскочил и помчался дальше, поспешно стирая о пальто кровь и содержимое чьего-то выпотрошенного кишечника.

В их квартире Карл бился на развороченной постели, тщётно истирая запястья о впившуюся верёвку, скалил заострившиеся клыки и рычал сквозь кляп. Кровавая Луна просачивалась сквозь щели в занавесках, оседая на запачканных простынях и отражаясь в горящих яростью глазах.

Андерс ласково коснулся ладонью его заросшей почти до самого носа щеки и поморщился, услышав, как звериные когти пропарывают матрац.

– Прости, любовь моя… – прошептал он, вглядываясь в наливающиеся кровью пожелтевшие склеры. – Я не смог спасти тебя, но я найду способ отомстить, обещаю.

Рычание вдруг сменилось удушливым воем, приглушенным кляпом. Андерс достал кинжал, перерезал впившуюся в уголки губ верёвку, вынул кляп и заботливо стёр платком розовую пену.

Ярость на лице Карла боролась с тоской и мольбой о спасении. Андерс склонился ниже, чтобы разобрать речь в захлебывающемся зверином рычании – и улыбнулся, различив своё имя.

– Знаю, – шепнул он в ответ, поглаживая шерстяную щёку, – знаю, любовь моя. Конечно… Прощай, Карл.

Возможно, Древняя кровь действительно исцелила его – наслав взамен проклятие зверя.

Складывая в докторский саквояж свои немногочисленные пожитки, Андерс раздумывал об обещании, данном Карлу. Как может он отомстить Богу и целой Церкви, если сам – всего лишь жалкий человек, не способный угнаться за мечтой? Он вынул из тайника и надел вместо своего запачканного пальто чужой плащ с накидкой и широкополой шляпой, прицепил к поясу саиф, созданный в мастерской Церкви Исцеления, затем сгрёб остатки пузырьков с кровью и разложил по ячейкам на перевязи.

Улица, багровая от света сияющей над шпилями Луны, пахла пеплом, пожарами и горящими телами, полнилась дымом, звериным воем и воплями гибнущих в священном пламени ярнамитов. Церковь – любая Церковь – никогда в действительности не заботилась о простых людях, но Андерсу не хватало времени жалеть о чужих жизнях, которые он не в силах спасти. Сердце полнилось болью, но он лишь едва сбавил шаг, увидев, как тянет к нему остатки пухлой руки очаровательная жена пекаря.

Андерс остановился, только когда вдруг столкнулся с тем, от чего нельзя небрежно отмахнуться саифом или сбежать, укрыв лицо под полами шляпы: огромная серая фигура, покачивая семью ассиметричными длинными многочленистыми руками, перегораживала целую улицу, стоя одним коленом прямо на брусчатке, багровой от крови, света Луны и пожаров. Миндалевидная голова с отстранённым безразличием наблюдала, как слабела рука ничтожного человека; его саиф тихо звякнул о камень. Щупальца, вяло извиваясь, свисали так низко, что Андерс мог коснуться склизких отростков, рискни он потревожить Древнее Божество.

Губы против воли изогнулись в улыбку – Андерс, покачнувшись с пятки на носок, наклонил голову набок, наслаждаясь открывшимся ему величием и тем, как наливаются тайным огнём глаза в вытянутых ломких ладонях. Кто-то оглушительно засмеялся внутри его головы, и Андерс с удивлением обнаружил, что смеётся вместе с ним.


End file.
